


Release

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Body Image, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Kirigiri is tied to the wall and Junko puts on a show





	Release

It was certainly a captivating view.

The setting was quite plain – a regular bedroom. Rather, it would be,

Kirigiri Kyouko viewed it from the perspective of being tied to the wall, about half a foot above the ground. Her arms were crossed behind her back, tied tightl, pushing her torso forward, her legs were bent slightly at the knee and tied with the same type of rope that wrapped around her arms, attached to the wall by metal rings.

She was also completely nude.

On top of that, she was aware that she was fine with this, against her better judgement.

About a foot away, right in front of her, was a bed. On that bed sat a beautiful woman her age, smiling widely. Her strawberry blonde hair was styled into two wavy pigtails. She wore a black v-cut shirt that partially revealed her bra, and a red miniskirt so short that Kirigiri could almost see her underwear.

She wanted to. She was aching to see more of Enoshima Junko, the famous gyaru and one of the most dangerous people she's ever met.

'You having fun?' Junko asked, checking out her own fingernails.

Kirigiri didn't answer, continuing to stare at the other woman. Her ams were starting to go sore.

Junko's feet touched the floor as she got up from the bed, hr hands resting on her hips. 'I'm gonna have fun now, personally, if you don't mind,' she informed with a crooked smile, unbuttoning her shirt, which she then threw onto the bed. She took a step towards Kirigiri, sticking out her chest as she tried to unhook her bra. 'I know you won't mind, you perv,' she added, watching for the other's reaction, ' you can pretend all you want, we all know you're horny~' she continued, sticking her tongue out. 

Kirigiri scowled, but soon her poker face returned. At that moment, Junko's breasts were released from the bra, and jiggled as she tossed the undergarment aside. She stroked them lovingly, pushing them up, drawing circles around her nipples with her fingers. She took a step towards Kirigiri, continuing to push her impressive chest up. 

Kirigiri moved slightly, swallowing the saliva that kept forming in her mouth. Previously, she was starting to feel cold, particularly in the crotch area – now, she kept feeling progressively warmer, causing her to squirm a bit.

Junko noticed that, and she smirked. Letting go of her breasts, she turned her back towards Kirigiri and slid her hands underneath her skirt. Then, she proceeded to slowly and carefully remove her panties, guiding them downwards with her thumbs and humming in the process.

Kirigiri continued to squirm in frustration until Junko tossed the panties onto the bed. She glanced at the detective from the corner of her eye with a triumphant smile, playing with her miniskirt before flipping it, revealing her buttocks.

'Like what you see?' she teased, sticking her ass up. She spread her buttcheeks with her fingers, showing off her neat, pink asshole, a perfect ring, yet another part of her that could be considered attractive. It was a taunt, and an effective one. Kirigiri's eyes were glued to it as she gulped, desperate not to let anything show on her face.

Junko finally removed her skirt as well, standing completely nude, unashamed and entertained. She then sat back on the edg of the bed, with her legs spread wide as she stroked her thighs absentmindedly.

'It's me time,' she announced, leaning back slightly, 'don't distract me.'

Having said that, she put her hand down to her vagina, spreading the lips with her index and ring fingers. Her middle finger began gently stroking her labia, slowly and rhythmically. Kirigiri continued to watch, taking in all the details of Junko's exposed genitals – the minimal amount of reddish pubic hair, the perfectly smooth slit, the small, pink, unnervingly symmetrical labia, the enticing folds she despised but craved badly.

Junko's index finger joined her middle finger in massaging the labia as she hummed with satisfaction. Shen then proceeded to insert her fingers into the vaginal opening, fingering it slowly at first but soon raising the tempo.

Kirigiri watched as she arched her back and moaned with pleasure, salivating a bit, as her legs squeezed around her hand, keeping it in place. Eventually, Junko fell back onto the bed with her legs up, panting loudly as she continued fingering herself, faster and faster. Still breathing heavily, she rolled over onto her stomach, once again showing off her perfectly sculpted ass. Her fingers began teasing her clitoris, causing her to moan even louder.

Kirigiri felt her own vagina becoming wet a while ago, but now she felt like it was dripping down her legs. She wished she could touch herself, desperately, but her arms were tied behind her and too sore to be useful regardless. She knew she could close her eyes, but she didn't want to look away, and even the moaning alone was extremely arousing. She inhaled deeply.

That's when Junko finished, loudly.

Her body went limp as she kept breathing heavily, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she drooled onto the bedsheets. After about two minutes, she slowly got up from the bed, standing in front of Kirigiri with her hands on her hips and her legs spread. They eyed each other for a while.

'Y'know, I guess I might do something for you as well,' Junko mused, leaning forward, 'since you've been behaving so far.'

Kirigiri spread her legs more and Junko momentarily dove between them, causing Kirigiri to gasp under her breath. Junko's tongue went right inside her vagina, licking around her labia enthusiastically. Her hands wandered up Kirigiri's sides up to her armpits, and then back down, scratching the surface of her skin before finally resting on her ass.

Kirigiri's legs closed in around Junko's head, her thighs brushing against her cheeks. Junko's tongue paused as she glanced around and then up with a malicious grin. She stuck her tongue out again, with just the tip touching Kirigiri's labia. She proceeded to lick slowly and gently before suddenly starting to suck on her clit.

Kirigiri gasped once again, her leg muscles tensing around Junko, who was way too entertained by all that. She continued sucking on Kirigiri's clit, her nose gently tickled by the detective's silky silver pubic hair. Her tongue danced around the pink folds, causing Kirigiri to gasp rhythmically.

The silver-hairred woman was close to climax despite the soreness of her arms. She Was desperate to come, and finally be free from the throbbing need down inside her body. Junko's tongue and lips felt amazing against her clitorist, against every part of her vagina, really, and she couldn't get enough, yet she wanted it to end with release.

That's when Junko closed her mouth and leaned back. She was standing up straight again, looking Kirigiri in the eyes with a bright smile.

'That's enough for now~' she informed, sitting backon the bed, 'finish yourself off if you wanna. I need my beauty sleep. Byeeeeeee~'

Having said that, she lied back on the bed, with her back turned towards Kirigiri, who was breathing heavily, with her leg spread as they were, her crotch covered in saliva and juices. Her release never came that night.


End file.
